Giochi
Favij è noto per aver giocato a molti giochi con tematiche horror e umoristiche. Ecco a voi l'elenco dei giochi fatti da Favij: *''A Mother's Inferno'' *''AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaCULUS!!! Demo (con Oculus Rift) *''Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs *Amnesia Custom Stories: **''Amnesia: Cry Oni'' **''Amnesia: Dark Room'' **''Amnesia: Get Out in 4 minutes'' **''Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes'' **''Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes 2'' **''Amnesia: The Great Work'' **''Amnesia: The Small Horse'' **''Amnesia: Winter Curse!'' *''Among the Sleep'' (demo & full version) *''Antichamber'' *''Attack on Titan Tribute Game'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Barbie Dreamhouse Party'' *''Bewilder House'' *''Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time'' *''Bullet Evasion (con Oculus Rift) *''Calm time *''Cat Mario'' *''Cat Mario 2'' *''Cat Mario 3'' *''Cat Mario 3D'' *''Cat Mario 4'' *''Catlateral Damage (versione demo)'' *''Cleverbot'' *''CLOP'' *''Cold Fusion'' *''Cry of Fear'' *''Curse of the Aztec'' *''Dark Deception'' *''Default Dan'' *''Doorways'' *''Draw My Thing'' *''DreadOut'' (demo & full version) *''Dream of the Blood Moon'' *''Dungeon Nightmares'' *''Enviro-Bear 2000'' *''Erie'' *''Eryi's Action'' *''Eyes (entrambe le versioni)'' *''FaceRig'' *''Flash Frozen'' *''GIRP'' *''Give Up'' *''Goat Simulator'' *''Goofball Goals'' *''Grave'' *''Gravity Bone'' *''Grey'' *''Happy Wheels'' *''Haunt: The Real Slender Game'' *''Haunted Memories'' *''Hello? Hell... o?'' *''Hide and Seek'' *''I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game'' *''Ib'' *''Illusion: The Ghost Killer'' *''I'm Scared: A Pixalated Nightmare'' *''In Verbis Virtus'' (demo & full version) *''Insanidade'' *''Inside'' *''Into The Gloom'' *''Inwards'' *''Ju-On: The Grudge'' *''Just Dance 4'' *''Kraven Manor'' *''Lakeview Cabin'' *''Life After Us: The System'' *''Lights and Shadows'' *''Little Master'' *''Lost Saga'' *''Lumber Island'' *''Lumen'' *''Mad Father'' *''Maere: When Lights Die'' *''Minecraft'' (Noobtubers 3) *''My Dear Brother Jeff'' *''Neverending Nightmares'' *''No Time to Explain'' *''Octodad'' *''Octodad: Dadliest Catch'' *''One Late Night'' *''Outlast'' *''Outlast: Whistleblower'' *''Overgrowth'' *''Panzar'' *''Paranormal'' *''Penumbra: Black Plague'' *''Penumbra: Overture'' *''Pesadelo'' *''PHOBIA: The Fear of Darkness'' *''Pizza Delivery'' *''Pizza Delivery v2.0'' *''PokéSlender'' *''QWOP'' *''Real Horror Stories'' *''Reimagine: The Game'' *''S.K.I.L.L. - Special Force 2'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' (Co-Op) *''SCP: Containment Breach'' *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' *''Scribblenauts Unmasked'' *''Segatakai'' *''Slender'' *''Slander Anxiety'' *''Slender: Haunt'' *''Slender: Mansion'' *''Slender: Sanatorium'' *''Slender Source'' (Co-Op) *''Slender Space'' *''Slender: The Arrival'' *''Slender Woods'' *''Slendytubbies'' (Co-Op) *''Smoking Simulator 2014'' *''Sonic Unfair'' *''Sortie en mer'' *''Stairs'' *''Stalked'' *''Sumotori Dreams'' *''SuperHOT'' *''Surgeon Simulator 2013 (varie versioni e DLC) *''The Burning Room *''The Cat That Got the Milk'' *''The Cursed Forest'' *''The Forest'' *''The Groundskeeper'' *''The Halloween'' *''The House'' *''The House 2'' *''The Impossible Game'' *''The Intruder'' *''The Last of Us'' (registrato, ma mai pubblicato) *''The Midnight Man'' *''The Rake: Black Asylum'' *''The Rake: Hostel'' *''The Sims 4'' *''The Talisman of Tantanon (con Oculus Rift) *''The Train *''The Unfair Platformer'' *''The Very Organized Thief'' *''The Witch's House'' *''The World's Hardest Game'' *''The World's Hardest Game 2'' *''The World's Hardest Game 3'' *''Thirty Flights on Loving'' *''Trollface Quest 1'' *''Trollface Quest 2'' *''Trollface Quest 3'' *''Trollface Quest 4'' *''Trollface Quest 5'' *''Trosh: The Movie: The Game'' *''Turbo Dismount'' *''Unfair Mario'' *''Vanish'' *''Warframe'' *''Wario Ware: Smooth Moves'' *''Which'' *''Within Deep Sorrow'' LOL [Vai all'Elenco] http://it.favijtv.wikia.com/wiki/Favij_Wiki [Torna alla Home] -Ringrazio gli utenti che ogni tanto aggiornano questa pagina con nuovi giochi giocati da Favij, come Pat O'Brien, che è uno dei più attivi Utenti Attivi: Visualizzazioni: Oggi ì , / / ° Settimana Dell'Anno